Piece By Piece
by LadySolitaire83
Summary: Unrelated vignettes, flash fiction, and drabbles. Sherlolly, Warstan, Mythea, and Jate (so far). (Each chapter contains a story. Fandoms, ships, and characters to be listed as new chapters are added.)
1. At Bedtime

**AT BEDTIME**

 **1 November 2014**

 **Summary: Toddler Minerva likes Smaug.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: A little parent!lock drabble that's part of my Facing Your Fears series. May be expanded to a full fic later. Or not.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

"Daddy, _The Hobbit_ , please?" requested Minerva.

Sherlock made a face and glanced at Molly, who was sitting on the other side of their daughter's bed. "Why does she like that book so much?"

Molly chuckled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "It's because you're so good at voices. It's also an excellent book."

"I like it when you do the dragon's voice, Daddy!" the three-year-old girl added.

"All right." He picked up the book from the nightstand and opened it. "Now, where were we?" He took a deep breath. "' _Well, thief! I smell you and I feel…_ '"

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	2. Whoops

**WHOOPS**

 **5 August 2015**

 **Summary: Mary accidentally reveals something from her past.**

 **Ships: Warstan, Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Watching Kingsman: The Secret Service last weekend gave me this ficlet idea for my freelance editing blog. But I'm sharing it now, because writing (and/or reading) fluff is better than wasting one's time on trolls and haters.**

* * *

Sherlock held up a finger, cutting off John's story at the beginning. He leant forward and stared at Mary, who had just covered her face with both hands. "Mary, did you just allude to a past encounter with a Kingsman agent?"

She dropped her hands from her face. "Whoops!" the blonde woman uttered, shrugging and smirking as she glanced at her husband and Molly.

"Kingsman?" repeated Molly.

"What's Kingsman?" asked John.

The former assassin turned to her husband. "You'd know if you had read my file." She sighed. "In a nutshell, about ten years ago in Brussels, I eluded an extremely good-looking Kingsman agent by pulling a beautiful woman towards a dark alley and making out with her. It's a damn shame the poor woman took the agent's sleep dart. She was a fantastic kisser."

Sherlock, Molly, and John dropped their jaws and stared at Mary.

"Oh. My. God," said John.

"And?" urged Sherlock.

"Yes, Mary. We need details!" Molly added.

Sherlock turned to the pathologist and smiled.

* * *

 _Viva la Sherlolly and Warstan!_

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	3. Content

**CONTENT**

 **26 June 2015**

 **Summary: Sherlock gets caught.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

Not content with the contents of his small cooler, Sherlock swiped one more thumb from the storage cabinet. Grinning to himself, he closed the storage door and then glanced at his watch. He needed to leave a minute ago, before Molly could see him.

"You do know you could just ask me for body parts, right?"

Shutting his eyes for a moment, he muttered a curse. He opened his eyes and turned to give her a sheepish smile.

She arched her eyebrow as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"You look pretty today, Molly!"

"Sherlock," she warned.

"I was really, really bored!" he reasoned as he pouted and stared pleadingly at her.

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	4. A While

**A WHILE**

 **7 August 2015**

 **Summary: Sherlock surprises Molly.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

Molly did not bother to say hello when he picked up. "Sherlock, where are you? I've been standing in front of Angelo's for half an hour!"

"Sorry," he spoke from behind her, prompting her to gasp and turn around. He ended the call once she had faced him. "It took me a while to find the perfect flowers for you," he explained as he thrust a bouquet of flowers towards her.

She gaped at the red and yellow tulips, ambrosia, and a single, full-bloom red rose in the middle before accepting the bouquet. She had read up enough on the language of flowers to know what these meant. She blushed as she looked up at him. "Um, thank you."

He smiled at her and gestured towards the restaurant. "Shall we? We're just in time for our dinner reservation."

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	5. All Together

**ALL TOGETHER**

 **21 August 2015**

 **Summary: An entire weekend with his parents, Mycroft, and Anthea is not Sherlock's idea of spending quality time with Molly.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly, Mythea (sort of)**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

Looking up from his phone, Sherlock caught Molly's glance, as she chatted with Anthea and his parents.

"We could have avoided this altogether if we had only gone to your flat that night," he whispered to her.

She glared and pursed her lips at him, making him chuckle.

"Are you bored yet? You and I could be doing something _infinitely_ better, instead of sitting all together in the parlour, drinking tea, chatting about trivial matters, and watching my brother scoff down cakes and stare at his PA."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," she whispered back. "Are you talking about solving cases or sex?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"I'm talking about sex _after_ solving cases."

She gnawed on her lower lip for a few beats. "Find me a case that's at least a nine then," she said with a twinkle in her eyes and a playful smirk on her lips.

Softly chuckling, he returned his attention to his phone, even more determined now to find a case to get them out of his parents' house.

* * *

 _Don't worry; in this fic, Molly does like Mummy and Daddy Holmes, and they like her back._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	6. Utmost

**UTMOST**

 **4 September 2015**

 **Summary: The stepladder is missing from the supply cupboard.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

Despite trying her utmost, Molly could not reach the upmost shelf in the supply cupboard.

"Here, let me," a familiar voice spoke next to her.

She turned to see Sherlock easily reaching for the box of latex gloves that she needed. "Did you happen to see the stepladder in the morgue or in the hallway? It seems to be missing."

Shrugging, he handed her the box. "Nope. One of your interns must have hidden it."

She raised her eyebrow at the not-so-innocent look in his eyes. She gave him a small smile before she exited the small cupboard. "A bag of toes will be waiting for you once you return the stepladder."

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	7. Ennui

**ENNUI**

 **14 September 2015**

 **Summary: Sherlock discovers one of Molly's hobbies.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Molly Hooper, then there would be a lot more Sherlolly in the show. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

"Molly, what is this?"

She looked up from her laptop and turned to Sherlock. "What are you on about?"

Heaving an impatient sigh, he stood from the armchair and plopped down next to her on the sofa. He angled his laptop towards her and pointed at the display. " _This!_ "

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she read the title of the piece and the byline. She gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, that." She returned her attention to her computer. "Well, I do take a break from bringing work home and writing articles for the pathology journal. So I write short stories, some of which are transformative––"

"You mean, _fan fiction_?"

She rolled her eyes at his disdainful tone and turned to him. "Yes, fan fiction. Some people fight off ennui by painting, drawing, baking, taking photos, killing people, consulting for criminals, or shooting at the wall. _I_ write original and transformative fiction." She smirked at him. "Hey, a lot of people like my writing."

"Well, besides your appalling spelling and grammar, it's not terrible," he remarked.

"Wanna be my beta reader?" She glanced at him when he only mumbled something indistinct. Her cheeks flushed when she saw him intently reading her story. She gnawed on her lower lip as she resumed working on her new piece.

"Who's Jack?" he asked after a while. "Why and how did he die? And who's this Kate in his life? Who are these characters?"

"They are characters from LOST. It's an American show about a group of plane crash survivors on a deserted island." She finished the sentence that she was writing before turning to him. "Would you like to watch the show and find out all about them?"

To her surprise, his pupils were slightly dilated and his face was devoid of judgement. He vigorously nodded his head. "Yes, please."

* * *

 _Looks like Molly is writing either a slow-burn multi-chapter fic, an AU, or both, since Sherlock couldn't tell who Kate was in Jack's life. To those who haven't seen LOST, Jack Shephard and Kate Austen make up the canon and endgame ship called Jate (also my first OTP)._


	8. All I Need

**ALL I NEED**

 **22 September 2015**

 **Summary: Kate is offered an opportunity to regain her freedom.**

 **Ship: Jate**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my main Tumblr, this fic is part of my own flash sideways AU. This also follows I Miss You So Much chronologically. Also posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing.** **Everything belongs to ABC, JJ Abrams, Damon Lindelof, and Carlton Cuse. If I owned LOST, Jack Shephard, and Kate Austen, then Jate would have been canon before Season 4. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

"So, have you decided yet?"

Kate looked up at Jack with knitted eyebrows. "Decided on what?" she asked as she marked her place in her book, which she then clutched to her chest. She lifted her head and adjusted the pillow on her fiancé's lap. She laid her head back down and rubbed her swollen belly with her free hand.

Smiling down at her, he covered her hand with his own. "On whether or not you're testifying against the mob boss."

"I knew it." She sighed as she put her book on the coffee table. "Why did you have to tell Duncan about that?" She did not even try to hide her irritation.

"Why wouldn't I?" He slipped his fingers between hers. "Kate, you saw the mob boss execute someone on your way home from your doctor! And Duncan has offered to get your criminal record expunged in exchange for your testimony in court. Isn't that what you want?"

She shook her head. "Not when it puts our family in danger. You know as well as I do that the mob would make the rest of our lives hell if I testified against him. Even if the feds put us in the witness protection program, I know that they'd find us and hurt us. I can't let that happen, especially now that we're having a baby. And erasing my criminal record wouldn't make much difference anyway."

"You'd be able to leave the state," he pointed out. "We could go to Europe on our honeymoon without the authorities monitoring our every move. You could visit Claire and Aaron in Sydney or Cassidy and Sawyer in Albuquerque without any restrictions. My point, Kate, is that you'd be free to do anything you want to."

"That's true. But, right now, all I want is to protect our family. You and David are more important to me than my freedom." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "It's OK, Jack. This is my choice."

He nodded. "All right." He took a deep breath. "But if Duncan found a way to include your testimony without endangering us, would you do it?"

She thought for a moment. "Sure. I doubt that though." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Aren't you hungry yet? Baby David and I are starving."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "A little bit. Wanna order pizza?"

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion. "Yes, please. Don't forget the breadsticks!"

"Yes, dear." He chuckled as he reached for the phone.

* * *

 _Happy 11_ _th_ _Anniversary, fellow LOSTies!_


	9. Advice

**ADVICE**

 **9 October 2015**

 **Summary: Sherlock needs John's advice.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

* * *

 **I need your advice. - SH**

 _On what? – JW_

 **The most romantic way to propose to Molly. – SH**

 _What? I didn't even know you were together! – JW_

 _You two ARE dating, aren't you? – JW_

 **Yes, we are! – SH**

 _..._

 _[a minute later…]_

 _..._

 **John, I need you to advise me sometime in this century. – SH**

 **Please? – SH**

 _Come round the flat. Mary has a lot of ideas. – JW_

 **Thank you. Will be there soon. – SH**

* * *

 _Check out my main Tumblr for an image version of this conversation (on 'my fic' tag or the 'Featured Post')._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	10. Making Amends

**MAKING AMENDS**

 **16 October 2015**

 **Summary: Sherlock attempts to make amends.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my main Tumblr and on my freelance editing blog.**

* * *

"Did you accidentally drop your phone into a chest cavity?"

Molly did not even jump when Sherlock suddenly spoke next to her. She only stared straight ahead as she walked towards the lab. "Nope."

"Good. Have you seen my recent texts then?"

"Yep." She kept walking even as his footsteps faltered beside hers.

"Have you talked to your mother?"

She entered the lab, with Sherlock right behind her. She nodded at Meena on her way to the office. "Yep." Finally, she looked at him as she sat at her desk. "She's still mad, if that's what you're hesitating to ask."

"I was only trying to be kind to her. I can't let my girlfriend's mother be hurt by that con artist!"

She took a folder from the pile and began reviewing its contents. "But did you really have to send the police to arrest him while they're in bed? Really?!" She slammed the folder shut and sat back on her chair. "I mean, yes, she appreciates finding out that he was a cad before she moved in with him. But she resents the fact that the police broke down her bedroom door before she's finished!" She shut her eyes and winced. "Her words, not mine," she added.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to be naked? And I've already sent her an e-mail to apologise."

She glared at him. "Sherlock, my mother isn't the type of person to accept apologies made via e-mail. You need to ring her, at least. And she'd like that e-mail re-sent to reiterate your apology and to add an invitation to brunch or something."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should ring her." He knitted his brows and stared at her. "But why do I have to invite her to a meal?"

She finally smiled at him. "Because, despite what happened, she still likes you."

He sighed in resignation. "Fine. When will she be in town?"

"This Saturday."

"Do I need to find her a new man as well?" His groan and wince at the word 'man' made her giggle.

"Nope. I'm way ahead of you," she replied. "She has a date with Lestrade on Sunday night."

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	11. Ubiquitous

**UBIQUITOUS**

 **23 October 2015**

 **Summary: The public finds out about Sherlock and Molly's relationship.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

* * *

Molly felt Sherlock's eyes on her the moment she entered the flat. She dropped her bag on the desk chair and draped her coat over its back before she gave him a peck on the lips.

He sat back in his armchair. "I take it you've seen the headlines today?"

She straightened up and smiled. "Yep. Variations of 'Who is Sherlock Holmes's New Lover?' are slapped all over my face on the tabloids and gossip blogs. People even started commenting on my old blog's posts."

His hand settled on her waist, and he gave her a concerned look. "And how do you feel about that?"

"The comments? Well, I don't like the nasty ones, but I've learnt to shake them off. But it's so strange seeing my face on the tabloids and gossip blogs." She shrugged and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm only thankful there were no cameras shoved in my face when I left Barts and when I got home."

"Oh, I sent the paparazzi away." He removed his hand from her waist and placed it on the armrest.

"Sherlock, did you threaten them?" she gently asked.

"Well, yes, after I had words with Kitty Riley, who started all this media attention. As per usual, she's unapologetic."

She giggled when he gestured towards his lap. Her cheeks burnt as she straddled him. Biting her lip, she cradled his face in her hands. "Are you worried that I've changed my mind about us because of the headlines, paparazzi photos, and nasty comments?"

He exhaled, the relief on his face making her chest tighten. "You haven't? Good."

She frowned for a moment before she tenderly kissed him on the lips. "Sherlock, you are more important to me than all the nasty comments and pap photos in the tabloids. I love you, you know," she reassured him in a low voice.

He grinned at her. "And I you." He took a deep breath. "Well, we may be ubiquitous today and for the next few days, but the media will forget about us once a new political scandal or entertainment controversy breaks. We might as well ride this out as best as we can."

"You're right. I'd much rather ride something else though," she said as she rose and held out a hand to him.

He chuckled as he took her hand and followed her to the bedroom.

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	12. I'll Take Care of You

**I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU**

 **6 November 2015**

 **Summary: Molly finds out where Sherlock went at the end of** _ **At Last**_ **Chapter 2.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 _ **She paused en route to the bed when she noticed that the flat was quiet. "Where had Sherlock gone?" she muttered to herself as she listened for his movements. She called out his name several times, but she received no answer.**_ **He must be at Mrs Hudson's flat.** _ **Sleepiness creeping up on her, she shrugged it off and climbed into bed. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.**_

* * *

Molly woke to find Toby dozing on her chest and Sherlock bent over by the bed. She blinked several times before her gaze landed on the glass of water on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling, Molly?" The detective drew himself up and placed his hands on his hips, gazing down at her with a small smile.

"Much better, thanks," she replied in a hoarse voice as she gently lifted Toby off her chest and set him next to her. She slowly sat up and sipped some water. She looked over at her cat, who laid his head on her thigh, and scratched the back of his ear with her free hand. "How many scratches did it take to bring Toby here?"

He glanced at the cat before smiling at the pathologist. "Hundreds. Anyway, I also brought back some clothes for you." He gestured towards a set of folded clothes on the armchair by his wardrobe. "I wasn't sure what you'd want to wear, so I selected a blouse, a light jumper, a pair of jeans, and a skirt."

She nodded and took another sip of water. "I hope you also brought underwear," she said with a slight giggle.

He flashed her a smile. "Of course. I took the matching lacy knickers and brassiere from the carrier bag next to your dressing table."

"Is that why you were gone when I got out of the bathroom? You went to my flat?"

He looked unsure for a moment. "Yes. Was that 'not good'? Sorry. I just wanted to fetch fresh clothes and your cat to help you feel better. I fed it before we left, and I, uh, brought a small can of cat food in case it gets hungry later."

She placed the tumbler back on the table and reached for his hand. "It's all right, Sherlock. Thank you for the clothes and for Toby. And thank you for the water. Honestly, I think I'm drier than Mr Jefferson's gangrene––"

"I doubt that." He shook his head slightly when he caught her her raised eyebrow. "Sorry. Continue."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she released his hand. "Never mind. Um, did Mrs Hudson say when my clothes would be done?"

"They should be out of the dryer within half an hour. Oh, Mrs Hudson also sent up the fruit smoothie she mentioned this morning; it's in the fridge, if you want it. But, um, Angelo is delivering some food in a few minutes. Of course it's fine if you'd prefer to get dressed or nap some more." He lowered his head, though his pink cheeks did not escape Molly's notice. "But if you think your stomach can take heavy Italian food, then…" He cleared his throat as he gazed at her. "I'd like for you to join me."

She grinned. "I'd love to, Sherlock."

* * *

 _The title comes from Etta James's song from the Life, Love & the Blues album._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	13. Ad Hoc

**AD HOC**

 **13 November 2015**

 **Summary: Charlie resents the way the A-Team treats him.**

 **Fandom: LOST**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

 **I own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC, JJ Abrams, Damon Lindelof, and Carlton Cuse. If I owned LOST, then Mikhail would have been killed before he could swim out to the Looking Glass Station. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Charlie watched as the A-Team––the ad hoc group composed of Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, and Locke––prepared their supplies and weapons for another mission.

"There they go again," he bitterly muttered. "What new tales of badassery are they going to tell when they come back?"

He hated that they treated him as if he were a defenseless child. He kicked heroin with aspirin and his sheer willpower, for Pete's sake! He also found a way out of that cave-in, saving Jack and himself from certain death. _Why couldn't they ask me to join them on their trek to the other side of the Island? I can do_ something _other than crack jokes and be sarcastic!_

He finally tore his eyes away from the A-Team and resumed writing the next verse of his new song.

* * *

 _The A-Mission in this fic isn't necessarily from canon. It's the reader's choice, really. But I wasn't thinking of a specific A-Mission when I wrote this._

 _Please visit Lostpedia if you'd like to know more about the A-Team and A-Missions._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	14. Throes

**THROES**

 **27 November 2015**

 **Summary: Sherlock finally resolves the Moriarty problem.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: T, for gun violence**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

* * *

Molly throws the rooftop door open just as gunshots ring out. She feels Mary's hand curling round her arm and gives her a tight smile before scanning the rooftop for Sherlock. Seeing him with a gun in his hand, she calls out his name, but he does not turn his head towards her. "I'm OK," she tells Mary in a low voice before she limps towards him, her friend at her heels.

Clutching his shoulder, she looks down at the supine figure before them. Despite herself, she shivers at the sight of his bloodied chest and abdomen. "Is that––"

"Jacob Moriarty," he replies in a cold, toneless voice.

"How many bullets are left in the magazine?" asks Mary.

"Four. One for each day he held Molly."

The three of them watch in silence as James Moriarty's twin brother convulses in his death throes.

Finally, Sherlock raises his gun and shoots Jacob in the head until they hear the click of an empty magazine. After putting the gun back in his inside coat pocket, he turns to Molly and looks her over before cupping her face. "Are you all right?"

Molly's chest tightens upon seeing so many emotions on his face. She nods and lets a few tears go. "Yes," she whispers. "Mary rescued me." She glances at the blonde woman as she brushes her tears away.

Sherlock turns to their friend and gives her a tender smile. "Thank you, Mary."

"Anytime," she answers with a wink. "Um, I'll go inside and wait with John and Greg until you open the door." The nurse––who, Molly notes, has a remarkable talent for kicking arse and rescuing injured pathologists––smiles at them before she runs towards the door.

Once she is gone, Sherlock gathers Molly in his arms and pulls her to him. "I thought I was going to lose you," he whispers in her ear, his voice full of regret and relief. "I'm sorry I was so careless that they got to you. I am never letting you get hurt again."

She tightens her hold on him, revelling in his warmth and protection. "It's OK. I'm safe now, thanks to you and Mary! You figured out where he was holding me and she got me out of that warehouse." She looks up at him. "She's not just a nurse, is she?"

He chuckles despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. "No, she's not."

She glances at the dead man on the ground before reaching for his hand. "Are you ready to go inside and talk to Greg?"

Wiping his tears with the back of his free hand, he nods and squeezes her hand. "Let's go."

They head for the door without another glance at Jacob Moriarty.

* * *

 _This is my first time writing in present tense, so I probably messed up grammatically, stylistically, or both. But I just wanted to try it out for this ficlet. I hope it's all right. :)_

 _Also, please let me know if y'all think the violence is too much or graphic enough to raise the rating. I've been desensitized to violence, but I know some of y'all are not._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	15. Wreak

**WREAK**

 **11 December 2015**

 **Summary: Kate wishes the Marshal hadn't awaken when Jack pulled out the shrapnel from his abdomen.**

 **Ship: Jate**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

* * *

Taking a break from reburying the Marshal, Kate straightened up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. With a hand on her hip, she stared at the spot where Mars's decomposing remains lay. _I wish he didn't wake up when Jack pulled out the shrapnel from his abdomen._

She sighed and shook her head before shoveling more dirt into the grave. _It doesn't matter anymore, Kate_ , she told herself. _What's done is done._

Though Mars always reeked of disdain and spite, she could not blame him for warning Jack against her. He did not realize how much she cared about Jack when he showed him her mugshot. And he surely did not give a damn if he wreaked havoc on her relationship with the doctor.

Because, despite assuring her that her past did not matter, Jack would always wonder what she did. So when he caught her sleight of hand earlier, the disappointment and distrust in his eyes surprised her much less than the stabbing pain in her chest upon seeing his reaction. _It's Kevin Callis all over again_ , she bitterly thought.

Finally, she drew herself up and leaned on the makeshift shovel for a minute. She cleaned the shovels as best as she could before replacing them in the duffel bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and took a few steps towards the grave. "I'm sorry we disturbed your final resting place. Rest in peace, Edward," she muttered before turning around and starting her trek back to the beach camp.

* * *

 _This scene takes place after Jack walks off in episode 1x12 ("Whatever the Case May Be")._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	16. Apotheosis

**APOTHEOSIS**

 **25 December 2015**

 **Summary: Molly discovers something about her brother-in-law.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly, Mythea, Warstan**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog.**

* * *

Molly giggled and pulled her lips away from Sherlock's mouth. Ignoring his disappointed and frustrated groan, she dragged him to a chair and sat him down. Sighing in contentment, she sat down next to him and leant back against his left side. She rested her aching feet on the empty chair next to her, as he wrapped his arm round her. Revelling in his warmth, she gently laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes widened at the nearly empty ballroom. "I didn't realise most of the guests had left. What time is it, my gorgeous and genius husband?"

"Five past two in the morning. And, yes, they started leaving about an hour ago, my beautiful and clever wife."

Grinning brightly at his words, she lightly elbowed her husband and tilted her head towards John and Mary, who were embracing and intimately talking across the room. "Have you told them that Mary's expecting again?"

He chuckled. "No, not this time. Apparently, Adele shocked them both when she asked Mary if she's getting a baby brother or sister. Her doctor confirmed what I've known for a couple of weeks."

"You told Adele, didn't you?"

"I implied it. Little Miss Watson is simply clever enough to figure it out." He dropped a kiss on top of her head.

She gently shook her head in amusement. "Remind me to congratulate them before they leave, will you?"

"As long as you promise we'd never leave our hotel room during our sex holiday?" he whispered in his sexy baritone, making her blush.

She gasped when she caught Mycroft laughing and entwining his fingers with Anthea's. She tilted her head towards them. "How long has that been going on?"

"My brother and Anthea? A few years now. As you know, my brother fancies himself as the apotheosis of the astute, level-headed genius. He may seem unemotional, but, like me, he is capable of caring for someone. He just chose not to let anyone on because he believed sentiment would make him weak against his adversaries."

"Until Anthea came along."

"Yes. Once you and I took down Moriarty's twin––thus, proving that caring can be an advantage––he asked her to dinner. They've been together since, to our parents' infinite delight and to Her Majesty's approval."

"Aww, I'm happy for both of them! I should bake them something after we get back from our honeymoon. What do you think? Rhubarb pie or banoffee pie?"

"Well, it'd be enjoyable to watch him devour half the pie within five minutes." He sighed when she gave him a reproachful look. He gave her a tender peck on the cheek. "I'm certain they'll love either pie. But a banoffee pie will get my brother off our backs longer, Dr Hooper-Holmes."

She giggled at her new surname. "Banoffee, it is. Thank you, Mr Holmes."

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	17. With You I'm Never Alone

**WITH YOU I'M NEVER ALONE**

 **1 January 2016**

 **Summary: Molly goes up to the nursery after waking up without Sherlock next to her.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my freelance editing blog, this little parent!lolly fic is part of my Facing Your Fears series.**

* * *

Molly kissed Sherlock on his forehead and softly called his name. "My poor fiancé," she muttered as she gently shook his shoulder.

Sherlock only shifted in the nursing chair and mumbled something under his breath.

Molly carefully took baby Minerva, who had been restive the night before, from his arms and sniffed at the baby's diaper. Satisfied that all she smelt was urine, she kissed her daughter on the cheek before laying her down in her cot. "I love you, Minnie," she whispered to the baby, who remained in peaceful slumber.

She grabbed the afghan from the footstool and draped it over Sherlock. "Sleep tight, my consulting detective." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for giving me a restful night."

She checked that the baby monitor was on before leaving the nursery. _I'll get Sherlock to sleep in the bedroom if he wakes up while I'm feeding or changing Minnie later_ , she mused as she quietly climbed down the stairs. _Maybe I'll cook roast chicken? He'd be starving when he wakes up._

She picked up her book from the desk in the sitting room and sat in John's chair, while she waited for the water to boil. _And if Minnie sleeps through the night?_ She smirked. _Perhaps I'll wear the lingerie that I bought yesterday…_

* * *

 _This fic is set some time after Right Here By Your Side and months before At Bedtime._

 _The title is a line from "Thankful" by Kelly Clarkson._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


	18. Shipping

**SHIPPING**

 **9 October 2017**

 **Summary: Sherlock joins Donovan on her smoke break and discovers something.**

 **Ship: Sherlolly**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: Originally posted on my main Tumblr to help combat ship wank. This fic is also part of my Secret Relationships are Fun! series.**

* * *

"You _ship_ Sherlolly?" Sherlock coughed. "What the _hell_ does that even _mean_?"

Sally laughed before taking a hit of her cigarette. She glanced at the still choking man and then gave his back a hard thump. "You OK, Holmes?" She furtively took a photo of him hunched over.

He straightened up as his cough abated and stared at her. "Yeah, of course," he croaked. "I asked you a question, Donovan."

She scowled at him. "I didn't say _I_ ship you and Molly. I said _Anderson_ does." Glancing at him, she snorted at the confusion on his face. "It means he likes the two of you together. Romantically. Sexually. Or both."

He only gave her his deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Relax." She rolled her eyes and inhaled from her cigarette. "At least he hasn't written fan fiction about you two. He _has_ sent me links though," she said with a shrug.

He took a hit of his cigarette. "Do people write about Molly and I having sex?" At her nod, he took his phone out of his pocket. "Send me the links."

"Why the hell would I do that?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in her confusion.

He held his cigarette between his fingers as he typed on his phone. "I want to know how much our 'fans' got right."

She was sure that _she_ was the one giving the deer-in-the-headlights look now. " _What?_ "

* * *

 _Feel free to read the amazing continuation that barpurplewrites wrote on Tumblr (post[slash]166196102245[slash]ladysolitaire[dash]captain[dash]darthsydious)._

 _Hate it? Like it? Love it?_


End file.
